Bring Down the Wolves
by Bubbles's unwilling master
Summary: Vairocana and Arya move in to the weirdest house in Beacon Hills. They are looking for some changes in their lives, but will they get more then they want. HELL NO! This two eccentric chicks will take on everything that is thrown at them and more with ijnsane badassness. Warning to all spinless people. Do not read. If you can't handle cursing, sex, violence, drugs, and etc.
1. Ch1 New Home

Empress

"Hi we The Queen of Nothing and The Empress of Everything, and yes we there is 2 people working on this story, are here to give you a story that you all hopefully like. Read and …"

Peter

"Say something already."

Empress

"We're thinking. Leave us alone Peter. No one likes you."

Queen

"Yea, go away. You're not being helpful."

Peter

"Aren't we touchy."

Empress

"Derek come and get your uncle."

Derek

"What is he doing now?"

Queen

"He's being his self, can't you just kill him again?"

Lydia

"No, he'd just come back again."

Isaac

"Not if we put you in a cage."

Lydia

"You're not putting me in a cage."

Empress

"All right. Everyone, shut up. We're starting the story now."

Vairocana Pov.

"Are we there yet," Arya whined.

"Yes, about a half an hour away. Will you please just zip your lip. I've been driving all the way here and you're being annoying now." I say.

"So grumpy, you are Vairocana."

I stick out on tongue at her and say, "Bite me."

I get some peace and quite because we put in some music. The forest on either side of the road is full, thick, and beautiful. The air was warm and the sun was out. Sooner then expected there was the welcome sigh for Beacon Hills.

"See we're in the town." I told Arya and she claps her hands together like a child.

In no time at all, we're in front of the small house we are to rent will we live here. Both Arya and me just sit there looking out at our new home. The house was made exactly for us, literally.

It's a one-story house with a tower in the back but there's an attic and a basement. The sun is sucked into the black brick base and the midnight siding. The windows or neither black tinted or stained glass showing things we love. The rap-around porch in the front has gargoyles on the corners and is made out of cherry wood. Big blue-pine bushes, cut to be just a few inches under the porch railing, are full and bright with life. The only thing you can see form the front that is in the back is a huge old proud willow swaging in the wind. The door is a heavy dark wood door that look impregnable.

We have been moving our stuff here through the last mouth of summer and now we finally have all our things at the house. We only have a small car load to bring in and than put the rest of our bed room stuff away and everything will be done. "Come on Arya. Let's get this done and over with. We need to get done today so we don't have to do it after our first day of senior year."

Arya signs and says, "Yea, okay."

6 hours later…

Now sitting on the couch, we both sigh. Our head turn towards each other and just stare. Than I say, "I'm going for a walk."

"Where to."

"Where ever I want to."

"Which means the woods… If you go down to the woods today you're sure of a big surprise. If you go down to the woods today you'd better go in disguise. For every bear that ever was there was will gather there for certain because today's the day the teddy bears have their picnic."

I leave before she can sing any more. I walk through the back yard and reach the edge of the trees. The forest was dark but with what little moonlight that shown I could see fine. After a while, being either a few minutes to an hour I don't know, I came to an old tree stump. There I stopped to rest for a bit.

The night air was cool on my skin. Sitting against a big old oak stump, thinking about my days and what tomorrow will bring. I look around and than toward the sky. You could see all the stars and the moon was in it's gibbous stage. I close my eyes, lean my head back to rest on the stump, and breathed in the sweet cold air. In a few minute I hear a noise, thinking that it's only an animal I ignore it. Than I hear and deep rough voices say,

"You're not supposed to be here, miss."

"And who says so, you person who has a face."

"This is private property."

"No, this is the earth's property which mean's it's everyone's property, except for my soulless freak."

With a confused look on his face he says," That makes no sense."

"Your face makes no sense!"

"You can't see my face."

"Lies, you have hazel eyes and short black hair. Your head is square and bulky. The ears are rounded and fixes your head. And you have scruff." I smile at the man.

He glares at me and puts his arms crossed in front of him. "You need to go home."

"Umm… how about no. I like it here, thank you every much."

As he keeps staring at me for awhile his eyes brows go up. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Nope, I just moved here awhile ago."

The guy lets his arms drop from his chest and sighs. "Than let's start over. Hi I'm Derek and you are on my families property. Would you please leave?"

I sit up and put my arms on my knees. "Well Derek, I'm Vairocana and I will leave in a little bit since you asked soooo nicely."

Derek still just stands there and stares at me like he's trying to will me to go away. I stare right back at him and make it a staring contest. "Don't blink. Blink and you're dead. They are fast. Faster than you can believe. Don't turn your back. Don't look away. And don't blink. Good Luck." I say. The confusion on his face is priceless and it makes me grow a big smile, at least as big as my smiles ever get.

All of the sudden I felt extremely sleepy. I look at Derek and say, "Well, person if I don't leave now I'm going to go to sleep out here. So, as I said before I will now leave. Peace and see you around, sexy."

I go home, yell at Arya to go to bed too, and than fall into my coffin bed.

Empres

"Okay, so there you have it. The 1st chapter. So comment and stuff."

Queen

"Or the queen of nothing will kidnap your mum."

Ps we do not own Teen Wolf and we will have a lot of quotes and things in this story.


	2. Ch2 We're Late

_**Queen **__: "People gather round. I have a comment! The readers are going to be wondering where their Mums' are at."_

_**Empress **__"Yea, just remember I said no putting the Mums' in my closet this time."_

Derek "Why would you put them in closets."

_**Queen **__"Duh, because I kidnapped them and we don't want the cops to find them."_

_**Peter **__"If that is how you hides bodies from the cops than why did I get killed and you didn't."_

_**Empress **__"Because everyone hates you even though your hot."_

_**Everyone **__"…"_

_**Queen **__"Yea, stop being so mean so we can like you and talk about how hot you are."_

_**Everyone **__"…"_

_**Derek **__"Stop talking about my unlce that way."_

_**Empress and Queen **__"Hell to the No. Now, shut up it's time for story time."_

_**Vairocana Pov.**_

I hear my phone alarm goes off. I grab it and turn it off. I roll onto my back and look at my ceiling. At the mural of some of the most badass people in anime, in red obviously. _(Because all the badass people in wear red.)_

I slowly get up and go to the bathroom. Then I go to Arya's room open the door and yell, "Get up."

She moves a little and I think she mumbles something. "I said get up Arya."

"Nnnoooo", she says in a sleepy voice.

I go back to my room to grab my socks that I have for just this problem. Now back at her door I chuck them at her face. She shoots up and says, "Okay, I'm up, I'm up."

"Get ready, I'll make breakfast." While I go to the kitchen, she goes to the bathroom. I make Arya a huge chocolate chip waffle with a bowl of milk because she won't drink it any other way. Buy the time I finish the waffle she is out and dressed, ready to eat. After her first bite she says, "Amazing food as always, Vair."

"Thank you." As she eats, I make myself an omelet with mushrooms, tomatoes, black olives, and cheddar cheese. Also lots and lots of very crispy bacon on the side.

When Arya tried to reach for my bacon I slapped her hand, she flinched a way rubbing it. "Ow." she mutterd.

"My bacon." I growled at Arya. Just finishing our food, I look at the clock and it said 7:45. "Leave your plate on the table. Grab your backpack and meet me in the car. NOW!" I get the key from the hook and grab my backpack by the door. Open the door and run to the car. When I turn the car on, Arya is getting in.

"We're late, we're late, for a every important date." say Arya.

"I know." I floored it, all the way to school. What would normally take 10 minutes, took us 5. Getting out of the car we ran toward the school to find 1st block.

**Derek Pov.**

I was talking to Isaac, Stiles, and Scott out near the trees. When we heard a vehicle's loud bass, blaring; _The bass, the rock, the mic, the treble. I like my coffee black just like my metal._ I look and see a sweet dark red 1976 Chevy Monte Carlo. Then 2 people come out of the car and one of the is the girl from last night.

"Derek what are you staring at?", asks Stiles. I just keep on staring. So, he looks the way I am and sees them too. "Wow those must be the girls who moved here over the summer."

Everyone is staring and it's no wonder. Not only were they hot but they are wearing clothes that stand out.

The other girl has chocolate mocha shin, dark brown eyes, and black puffy hair that is down by 2 big brown hair clips. She is wearing light gray hippy pants that are most likely thin cotton with little white pearl beads going down both sides. Her shoes looked like they are black combat boots and she has a razzmatazz colored collar with a tiny silver bell around her neck. The t-shirt she has on is sky blue that has a weird yellow bird that I'm assuming is a chocobo because under it in black is, _I'm not a chocobo, _and when I am able to see the back it has some guy with light blonde hair that has the words, _They stole my look_, under him.

Now the one I meet late night, Vairocana was her name, I think.

She has extremely light tan skin and beautiful brown-gold eyes. Her light chocolate hair is in a bun that happen to be red, so she must have part of her dyed, it is held up by black chop-sticks with little hanging red gems. She's has small black swirly gauge earrings and sliver metal balls necklace that has the hasp in the front. The tank-top she is wearing is black that has _Nolife Queen _write across her breast in red with what looks like blood spots all over it and the back has some kind of logo, one of the words is Hellsing on it, I think. The black girly shorts are shortish but they're not short-shorts. She has black combat boot on too but with dark red laces and has dark red thigh high socks on. Also she wearing short black figureless gloves. On her left arm she has a silver Asian dragon with dark rubes bracelet on and black leather bracelet with red anarchy sigh on the other.

They both are running to the school. Which means they're late. That means Stiles, Scott, and Isaac are going to be late. I cut off what every Isaac was saying, something about the girls are too hot for be a hooker like Erica. "Everyone go to class. We'll finish this conversion after school." They all look at me and I say, "If you don't go now you're going to be late."

_**Queen **__"Hello reader, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment, comment…_

_**Empress **__"That's enough Queen. But seriously try and comment."_

_**Erica **__"Where the hell are we"_

_**Empress **__"You'll see."_

_**Erica **__"Tell us."_

_**Queen **__"No."_

**Ps**

**The lyrics are from Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence.**


	3. Ch3 School Day

_**Empress **__, "So. I know that it has been a long time waiting for an update…"_

_**Queen**__, "But we have good reasons. I swear."_

_**Peter**__, "Oh really and what are they."_

_**Queen**__, "Go away Peter."_

_**Empress**__, "Yea. Anyway so the reasons why we haven't updated is because I have been moving."_

_**Queen**__, "I've have my play practices." _

_**Empress**__, "And don't even start us on the pile of school work we've gotten the past few weeks."_

_**Queen**__, "Pretty much our schedules didn't work well for us."_

_**Peter**__, "Yea, right."_

_**Queen**__, "Shut up! No one asked you."_

_**-Empress stalks over to Peter grabs him by the special place and leads him out the door. Then comes back.-**_

_**Empress, smiling **__"Here's the new chapter."_

**Vairocana Pov.**

We make it to our first class right at the bell and we sigh with relief. The teacher stares at us telling us to go a set. We pick two next together in the back and then 3 guys come in. "You're late, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac."

"Sorry, Mr. Boomling." says Scott.

We look at each other and lean in. "We weren't the ones that were late, we weren't the ones that were late.", Arya whispered in a sing-songy voice to me.

"Yea, go us." I say. The 3 guys take a seats in front of us.

Then Mr. Boomling goes to the front of the room and says, "Now which one of you is Veiracano Rody and Aira Darwin ."

We stand up and 1 say, "I'm Vairocana (Ver-o-cona) Rudi (Ru-di), but you can call me either Vair, Cana, or V."

"And I'm Arya (Ahr-yah) Derwin (Der-win)."

"I'm sorry, but I have never heard names like yours. What are their origins?" Mr. Boomling asks.

"Well, Arya is Indian and means noble, great, truthful. Derwin is Old English and means friend of wild animal. That's why I'm bestfreinds with Vair-vair-cana-cana."

I glare at Arya and say," Vairocana is Hindi and is the name of the Demon King. Rudi is Old German and means famous wolf."

The class stares at us and the teacher says, "Do you know why your parents named you that."

I roll my eyes and say, "Because they wanted to and could." And with that he finally starts class, but Isaac, Stiles, and Scott keep staring at us for a little while longer. So I whisper to them, "I know I have a wonderful face but… take a picture it last longer and doesn't have you get your face punched… hard." Their eyes widen and they turn around quickly.

After class in the hall…

Arya and me go to our lockers and look at the schedule. When someone taps our shoulders and guess who it is. "Boo." I say to Stiles, Isaac, and Scott.

"Um… hi. We just wanted to say sorry for staring for so long. Also we wanted to introduce ourselves." says Scott. "I'm Scott McCall."

"I'm Stiles Stilinski."

"Isaac Lahey."

"So 2 Irishmen and a German." says Arya. They lift their eye brows.

"Anyway, so, welcome to Beacon Hill and I hope we can have a great year.", says Scott.

"Are you the welcoming committee or something, Scott.", I say.

"No."

"Anyway do you think you can help us fine our next class."

"Sure", says Stiles and I handed him the piece of paper that we wrote our class on. It looked like this:

# Class we both have Arya 7th class Vair 7th class

1 creative writing child care acct.

2 band

3 sic.

4 mulit. media

** Lunch**

5 con ed/gov.

6 art

8 english

"Ok." Stiles says and looks around the hall. Then he yells, "Hey, Danny." and some guy comes over.

"Yes, Stiles." Danny says in an annoyed voice.

"Can you show Cana and Arya to band. They're new and don't know where to go."

Danny smiles at us and says, "Yea, of sure. Just follow me. I'm going to band too."

So we follow Danny and talk about band stuff.

**Stiles Pov. **

At lunch…

Today we were having something that looked like slop on a bun and rotten fruit on the side. So, only a brave few touched it. When we were all done with that Scott, Isaac, and I went outside. Out there we saw the 2 new girls at their car sitting on grass next to it. Veirocana was just laying down and she looked like she was really asleep. Arya was reading some book.

When all of a sudden Arya shouts, "That boy is a werewolf, a werewolf I say!" and she just so happens to be pointing at Scott. Everyone is looking at her and than where she is pointing. But no ones notices that Isaac, Scott and I got pale.

Then Veir says, "How do you know that he's a werewolf."

"He's always skipping class, he has strange people coming to talk to him, and he always where the bad stuff happens."

"And how do you know that. You've only read the first chapter." and at that we breath again. I know it's stupid and they might not be the able to connect the coincidences but someone else could.

**Vairocana Pov.**

Last class of the day…

Now we are heading to English. When we get in Ayra and I walk up the teacher. She looks up a us a shyly says, "You must be Veirocana and Ayra. I'm Miss Blake. You may take seat anywhere you like." With that we turn around and see that Stiles, Scott, and Isaac are in the class room. So, we go to sit by them.

I look over to Stiles and say, "So, why is the teacher lady , so timid."

Stiles looks up and says, "Ever since those birds came crashing through the window a few days back. She's been like this."

Ayra looks at me and says, "She's acting like a little frighten bunny because of some birds?"

"Yea", chimes in Scott.

"Man I would have punched some birds in the face!", I announce in a whisper. This makes Ayra laugh and the others look at me weirdly. Then the bell goes off, so

Unfortunately class must start.

_**Derek**__, "You broke my Uncle."_

_**Empress**__, "He deserved it!"_

_**Derek**__, "May be so, but now I have to listen to him whine."_

_**Empress**__, "Tell him to stop being a baby. I barely put any pressure on it."_

_**Queen**__, "Put a muzzle on him."_

_**Derek**__, "That's not going to work."_

_**Queen**__, "Then sew his mouth shut."_

_**Derek**__, "I'm leaving now."_

_**Queen and Empress**__, "Okay, bye, bye."_


End file.
